crazyproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazy Talk Show
"The CRAZY Talk Show" is the second episode of Season 1 of The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show. It is the second episode overall. It was first released in 2011, and was rereleased on December 16, 2012. Synopsis Kirk and Kelli interview guests. Plot Kirk introduces himself and Kelli, who is holding the camera. He explains that in this episode they will be interviewing three guests. The first guest Kirk introduces is Whiskers. Kelli says that she thinks Whiskers is cute, to which he angrily denies. The first question Kelli asks is if he's married. Whiskers says he is and presents his wife, who says her name is Sarah. Whiskers quickly denies that, and tells her that her name is supposed to be Teddybear918. Sarah refuses to call that her name, claiming it is stupid, and leaves. Kelli then asks if Whiskers has a favorite color. He also says yes and reveals his favorite color (which is just gibberish with Kirk singing and dancing about it). Kelli then asks Whiskers how old he is, which Whiskers answers to (once again, it is gibberish). Kirk then proceeds to introduce the next guest, Eeyore. Kelli asks him if he has a wife. Eeyore says that he does, but she's not here right now, although he does reveal her name, Fluffy. Like Whiskers, Eeyore reveals his favorite color (although once again, it's just gibberish with Kirk singing and dancing about it). He also reveals his age, like Whiskers (and again, it's just gibberish with Kirk singing and dancing about it). The last guest introduced by Kirk is Monkey. Monkey isn't happy about being there, shown by threatening to kill Kirk after he's interviewed, complains that he has his agent on the phone, and demands to get into a hot tub. He claims to not have a wife or a favorite color, but does tell Kelli his age. (which, like previously, is just gibberish with Kirk singing and dancing about it). Kirk tries to wrap up the show, but then gets attacked by Monkey. After that, Kirk and Kelli try close the episode with their Closing Song, but Monkey now attacks them both, resulting in some Technical Difficulties. Kirk and Kelli try to convince the viewers to watch the show again sometime, and officially say goodbye. Characters Major *Kirk (Donald Garrison Jr.) *Kelli (Kelli Garrison) *Whiskers (Donald Garrison Jr.) *Eeyore the Cheetah (Donald Garrison Jr.) (debut) *Monkey (Donald Garrison Jr.) Minor *Sarah Whiskers (Donald Garrison Jr.) (debut) *Fluffy (mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of the Closing song. *First appearances of Sarah Whiskers and Eeyore the Cheetah. *First episode to give Monkey and Whiskers major roles. *First instance of the running gag, Technical Difficulties. *Eeyore is erroneously spelled as "Eyeore" in the credits. *The applause sound effect in this episode is taken from a toy replica of Sam's Remote from iCarly. *This is the episode that Donald is the most embarrassed about, due to jokes that he doesn't think were funny, and especially the parts where he sings gibberish and dances around.